


Double Exposed

by 8Verity8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, JJ & Yuuri are friends, JJ is NOT an asshole, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Photography, Scandal, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victuri Bang 2.0, artistic nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Leaked Photos of Olympic Figure Skater, Yuuri Katsuki in the NUDE!The skating world was shocked this past weekend when explicit photos of Grand Prix medal winner, Yuuri Katsuki, and an unknown man surfaced on the internet. The black and white images show Katsuki and his partner posing nude in several suggestive poses.Katsuki is a member of the Japanese Olympic team and is married to fellow Olympian and figure skating legend, Victor Nikiferov. Nikiferov retired from professional skating last year to focus on Katsuki’s career and his role as Katsuki’s coach. No word yet on how these photos will effect their personal or professional relationship.Katsuki and Nikiferov have yet to respond to requests for comment.Or:The time Victor & Yuuri had to deal with Yuuri's Nude Photo's scandal.





	Double Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a lot of fun working on this bang, and met a lot of great people along the way! 
> 
> I would especially like to thank [Luna](https://argyros.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful artwork! She did such an amazing job, I am absolutely blown away!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The phone was ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Why wouldn’t the damn thing _Shut up_ already!

“Victor—” Yuuri whined from underneath the pillow.

“Phone!”

There was no response, and the ringing kept going. It would stop periodically, before picking back up again. Yuuri reached over to shove at Victor, hoping he would fix the problem and let Yuuri go back to sleep, only to be met with open air. This managed to grab his attention despite the fog of sleepiness that still surrounded him, forcing Yuuri to emerge from the cocoon of blankets and pillows he was hibernating under and look about the room. 

The very empty room, that was _still_ filled with the sounds of ringing. Yuuri reached to the bedside table and felt around for his glasses, shoving them onto his face before tracking down the damn phone that had woken him up on his _one_ day to sleep in this week.

“What?” He grumbled at the phone as he picked it up. It rang again in response.

“Damn it,” Yuuri muttered before swiping his finger across the screen.

“Hello…” Yuuri said, his voice still imbued with sleep.

“Yuuri, thank god,” Victor’s voice came through the line, just this side of too loud. “Hurry up and get dressed, I’m on my way to pick you up.”

“What? Why?” Yuuri stumbled as his brain continued trying to wake up. He needed to get up and make some tea or something if he wasn’t going back to sleep. He momentarily wondered if Victor had planned some sort of surprise before Victor’s frantic voice interrupted his train of thought.

“There’s been an incident—” Victor started before cutting himself off again. “Look, just get dressed, I’ll tell you everything when I get there.”

“What! You can’t just say something like that and not tell me what’s going on!” Yuuri cried out, considerably more awake then he had been before.

“I’ll see you in 5,” Victor answered before the line went dead.

Yuuri stared at the phone for a moment, before scrambling out of bed to hurriedly put on some clothes. He had just pulled his socks on when he heard a key rustling in the front door, Victor came breezing into the bedroom a minute later.

“Victor, what’s going on—” Yuuri started before Victor interrupted him again.

“Don’t worry, we are going to get through this. These kinds of things, if handled correctly, can actually boost someone’s career. I mean just look at the Kardashians,” he said with a shrug, going for nonchalant and missing the mark somewhat.

“Victor—” Yuuri growled menacingly, “ _What_ are we going to get through? What is going on?”

“Oh, well… I guess you haven’t checked your phone yet then, have you?” Victor began a bit hesitantly.

“No, when would I have checked my phone!” Yuuri yelled. “You woke me up and demanded I get dressed and now, here you are!”

Yuuri gestured frantically up and down in Victor’s general direction, his panic rising steadily. _My god, what could have Victor so worked up?_

“Fair enough, I guess.” Victor replied before sighing and looking at Yuuri. “Do you remember taking some nude photos once, in college maybe?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, confusion cutting through his panic as he stared blankly back at Victor.

“Well, some photos of you—I guess, ‘leaked’ would be the right word—out on the internet. And you are nude, Yuuri. And some of them are of you… with another guy.” As he said this last part Victor looked hurt. _Why was he hurt_ , Yuuri wondered inanely for a moment _, not the right issue to be dealing with right now! Right! Nude Photos, when had he taken nude photos?_

“Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly as his face scrunched up in realization. “Really? That’s what this is all about?”

“You’re being very blasé about this Yuuri,” Victor admonished.

“Well, but they’re not _real_ nude photos, I mean, yeah they _are_ , since I’m actually naked in them, but—” he stammered before pausing to take a deep breath. “What I _mean_ is, I posed for a friend back in college, for his photography class. They’re tasteful. It’s not like I was sending dick pics or something.”

“Tasteful?” Victor questioned hesitantly before plowing on with a determined look. “ _Yuuri_ , in a couple of them, you and this other guy are very… _explicit_.”

“It’s art Victor, the concept of the shoot was gender non-conformity or something like that… Breaking out of society’s heteronormative perception. Jake thought using a variety of models from different ethnic backgrounds added to the work. So, I agreed to help out with the project.”

Victor just stared at him until he began to squirm.

“What?” Yuuri finally cried, unable to withstand Victor’s unrelenting blue gaze any longer.

“But you were a virgin when I met you!” Victor cried dramatically, “You didn’t know anything about desire… or Eros. Or at least, that’s what I thought! But now, there are pictures of you being _very Eros_ before then.”

“Wait, you thought I was a virgin? Why would you think I was a virgin?!?!”

“I was hitting on you left and right and you were completely oblivious! You got all embarrassed when I brought up past lovers! You said that ‘Katsudon’ was what _desire_ meant to you!” Victor started listing reason after reason, his accent getting thicker by the minute.

“Ok yeah, I’ll give you that. But after we started having sex. I mean, I admit I was nervous, but I wasn’t _that_ bad was I.”

“Bad? What! No Yuuri, our first time was amazing, that’s not what I meant at all! I just thought I was your first.”

“So are you saying that you’re upset that you weren’t my first, because if that’s the case, then you are a huge hypocrite! After all the people you’ve slept with? Seriously—”

“No!” Victor interrupted, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulders. “I don’t care who you slept with in the past Yuuri, they’re the past and I care about the now, and our future together. I’m just surprised is all. I really did think you were a virgin when we met.”

“Still don’t know how,” Yuri scoffed.

“Honestly, I would have preferred knowing you were not!” Victor retorted. “I was a nervous wreck too you know. I was afraid I was going to mess everything up and your first time wouldn’t be perfect.”

“Victor, it _was_ perfect, because it was my first time with you, with someone I was in love with. It’s a very different experience making love with a person rather than just fucking!”

“Yuuri, such language!” Victor laughed.

“Oh my god, seriously? Get over it. I’m shy, not a monk!” Yuuri exclaimed as he smacked Victor on the shoulder, before pulling him forward into a hug and burrowing his nose against Victor’s neck. He inhaled deeply, letting Victor’s scent calm his racing heart.

“So, I guess we should go and figure this whole thing out huh?” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his face along Victor’s jaw before sneaking a kiss along the corner of his mouth.

Victor deepened the kiss briefly, before pulling away. “Yes, I suppose we should.”

 

~

   


Two hours and one shouting Yakov later they had a plan. Or at least he _thought_ they had a plan. A lot hinged on his ability to track Jake down and convince him to go along with this so-called plan. Thankfully he had Phichit to help with that—speaking of, Yuuri pulled out his phone and sent off a quick message to Phichit, explaining the situation and asking him if he could track down Jake’s contact info for him.

To his surprise and relief, Phichit responded immediately. Of course, Phichit being Phichit, he couldn’t help teasing Yuuri a bit first, demanding exclusive publishing rights to any future nudes in exchange for services rendered.

Yuuri laughed and sent a quick reply, telling him that he would think about it, just as Victor came up behind him and started reading over his shoulder. Yuuri heard him give an undignified snort before Victor pulled out his phone and made a call. He tilted his head curiously but didn’t have to wait long to find out who Victor was calling.

“Don’t even think about it Phichit! Any and all naked photos of Yuuri, from here on out, belong to me,” Victor proclaimed loudly without so much as a hello. Yuuri felt his eyes go wide, he didn’t know whether to laugh or crawl under the nearest rock. He could feel the curious eyes of the other skaters looking over to see what was going on as Victor continued.

“—Well then, you are not to think about it anymore than you already have then,” Victor was saying.

“What’s the old man up to now?” Yurio scoffed as he came up beside Yuuri. He wasn’t sure if he was grateful for Yurio’s presence or not. On the one hand, Yurio could sometimes be an ally when he was subjected to Victor’s more excessive eccentricities. However, Yurio was just as likely to contribute to Yuuri’s mortification, as he was to mitigate it.

Before he could answer, Victor gave another snort— _he was doing that more than usual today_ —and loudly told the phone, “I don’t care if you knew him first, I’m his _husband_! And besides, _he_ knew _me_ first—or at least _of_ me— that has to count for something!”

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but sit there staring in morbid fascination, gaping like a fish, as his husband— _Victor fucking Nikiforov—_ and his best friend devolved into a shouting match better suited to a bunch of two-year olds.

“—Well, he loves me more so there!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and glanced over at Yurio, who was watching Victor with an odd look on his face, as if he couldn’t settle on one particular expression. It currently fell somewhere between his usual disgust and fascinated awe.

“I can’t. Look. Away.”

Yurio seemed surprised by this fact. Although to be honest, Yuuri was a bit too.

“Shouldn’t you be immune to this sort of thing by now?” He asked incredulously. “This can’t be the first time Victor has acted ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? No. This though, this is on a whole ‘nother level. His crazy is amplified when it comes to you… Oh, god. You’re an amplifier for Victor’s weirdness, you’re—”

Yuuri’s phone pinged, cutting Yurio’s rant off. Well, it didn’t really cut him off. This was Yurio after all, but Yuuri stopped paying attention when he saw the message was from Phichit. He opened it to find Jake’s contact info, followed by “Good Luck!” and the winking emoji.

He glanced at Victor who was still going at it with Phichit, marveling at his friend’s multi-tasking skills as he thought about what he should say in his message to Jake. _Or god, should he call him? Was this a call, not text, sort of conversation?_

He bit his lip as he debated internally, finally deciding that a message was the best course of action. _Who knows what time it is where he’s at right now, and he could be in the middle of something,_ Yuuri told himself. Reassured that he was making this decision for the right reasons. _It has nothing to do with not wanting to talk to him, this is just more polite!_

With that decided, Yuuri had to figure out what he should say. Which of course started a whole new debate as he typed out a message and erased it and then typed again… over and over. In the end, he went with short and to the point. Asking if Jake had seen the news, after a short greeting of course, before then asking if he would be interested in participating in a collaborative art show, show-casing his work.

He hit send before he could start messing with it again and pocketed his phone. Surprisingly, or not—this was Victor after all, who’s primary goal was to _surprise the audience—_ his fiancé and his best friend were _still_ arguing on the phone about who he loved best. He rolled his eyes, grabbing at Victor’s phone.

“I love you Phichit, thanks for all your help today,” he said calmly before hitting the end call button. His phone chimed shortly after as he wrapped his arms around Victor.

“And I love you too,” he said with a smile, pulling Victor down for a kiss.

Victor kissed him back, pulling him in more closely. Before it could get too inappropriate though he pulled back, a mischievous look on his face, “Yes, but you love me more of course.”

“Oh, for the love of god,” Yuuri huffed as Victor started laughing.

He pulled away and headed towards the locker room, trusting that Victor would be close behind. He had sent Jake a message, all he could do now was wait. In the meantime he might as well get some practice in.

   


~

   


Jake had been overwhelmingly on board with the plan. It wasn’t every day that a photographer was handed the opportunity to put on a show like this. If they pulled this off, not only would they be able to get ahead of Yuuri’s so-called _scandal,_ but Jake’s photography would reach a world-wide audience. It had the potential to jettison his career to the next level. However, Yakov didn’t believe it would be enough for them to simply display the old photos from his college art project, after all those were already all over the internet. Anyone could see them any time they wanted.

“Plus,” Victor had added. “If we simply drag him here and hang his old work up at the rink while we put on a show it will just look like a cheap media grab to get past the scandal the photos caused.”

“—But isn’t that what we’re doing?” Yuuri asked.

“No, my lovely Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile. “It’s not. We want to show everyone that we support the idea and purpose behind the original series, while _also_ showing the world that we fully support _you_ and your involvement with it.  I think the best way to do that would be to work with Jake to update the project, somehow. Create something new and exciting to bring to the table for the big night!”

Yuuri had shared Victor’s thoughts with Jake and they had started kicking around some ideas. Originally, they had thought they could do a “Where are they now” sort of update with the original models.  And then the new photographs could be displayed with the original works. Unfortunately, the idea didn’t pan out. First, they weren’t able to track down all of the original participants, and then, of those they _did_ find, not many were able to participate, or their schedules simply didn’t line up.

Victor was the first to suggest that they utilize their contacts in the skating world instead to create a completely fresh take. The idea behind the project could be the same, International Sexuality—Victor had proclaimed the _actual_ theme too long and difficult to remember and had promptly shortened it—but they would update the project by using athletes from around the world.

They could reach out to their fellow skaters of course and Victor still had some friends in other disciplines from his time at the Olympics. Yakov offered to reach out to some of the other Russian coaches… Yurio even put in his two cents, suggesting that they ask Liliya and Minako.

“What?” He asked gruffly when they all stared at him. “I thought it was supposed to be about all kinds of beauty, or sexuality… or whatever. That would include all ages too, wouldn’t it?”

Yuuri gave him a big smile, nodding in agreement.

“Plus, they are both professional dancers,” he enthused. “Imagine what they could do in front of a camera!”

“Then it’s decided,” Victor declared, clapping his hands. “Yurio, you ask Lilia and Yuuri you can add Minako to your list. Lets, see who’s interested first and then we can start talking logistics!”

In the end, they were able to convince Minako and Lilia both to do it, along with a variety of other athletes, although, they had a few stipulations regarding the photo shoot itself. Many of the participating models did in fact, which had worried Yuuri to no end before he had worked up the courage to broach the topic with Jake. The Photographer had just laughed good naturedly, telling him that it was pretty typical for shoots of this nature, and that he would have been more surprised if they hadn’t had some stipulations. He told Yuuri not to worry about it and that he would be working with each model to develop a concept that everyone was happy with, including Yuuri and Victor.

While Jake worked on the logistics for the photography shoot, Yuuri and Victor paired up with Yakov to plan the Ice Show that would accompany the photo exhibition.

“I wonder if we could get Lilia and Minako to perform during the show,” mused Yuuri as he chewed on a pencil.

“It’s an _ice-skating_ show,” Yurio scoffed from the corner of the room as he rolled his eyes.

“No, I think he might be on to something,” Victor said thoughtfully. “We sometimes bring a stage on to the ice for musicians to perform on… what if we did something like that, so we could feature performances by them as well.”

“It would be nice to incorporate some of the other athletes into the exhibition,” Yuuri added encouragingly.

“But we can’t really incorporate any of the other athletes into the show,” Yakov said practically.

“What if we could though?” Victor asked thoughtfully.

“Vitya, let’s not make this more complicated than we have to,” Yakov said, interrupting Victor before he could run off on a tangent. “Even if we could come up with a great idea, not all the athletes who have agreed to do a photoshoot will be able to make it to the show. Some of them aren’t in their off season right now, and they need to focus on their own sport.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right,” Victor said with a defeated sigh.

“Twelve skaters have agreed to skate in the show,” Yakov said more gently. “That’s a good number. We’ll have the show and then follow it up with the reception showcasing the photography exhibition where your photographer friend will get up and say a few words—”

“You could always have Lilia and Minako perform something at the reception,” Yurio interrupted.

The three of them turned to stare at him, “What, it makes more sense then having them perform _in_ the show.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Yakov said with a shrug. “It might drum up some more interest for the event in certain circles too.”

“Great, I’ll reach out to Minako and you can ask Lilia,” Yuuri said with a grin, closing his notebook with a snap, and packing up his things. “I think that about covers everything, and Victor and I need to get back to practice.”

“Practice my ass,” Yurio muttered underneath his breath as Yakov started protesting.

“Why do I have to ask Lilia?”

“Well, she _is_ your wife, isn’t she?” Yuuri asked in confusion as Victor swatted playfully at Yurio.

“ _Ex_ -wife,” Yakov grumbled.

“Well, you still know her better than either of us,” Yuuri said practically, gesturing between Victor and himself.

“ _I’ll_ talk to her,” Yurio said with a dramatic sigh, “As long as you get this idiot off me, that is!”

“Come on Victor,” Yuuri grinned, dragging his husband from the room. “Leave the poor kitten alone.”

“I heard that katsudon!” Yurio yelled angrily from behind them.

Victor and Yuuri doubled over in laughter as they ran for their car.

   


~

   


Yuuri and Victor landed in Seattle and decided to make their way to the hotel first and check in before meeting up with Jake at his studio. Due to the large number of models they had decided that it made sense to break the photoshoots up. Three separate locations and dates were planned in order to create a shooting schedule that would accommodate everyone. It was decided though that Yuuri and Victor should be at all three since they were coordinating the project with Jake. Also, between the two of them, they had a personal connection with each of the models and would be able put them more at ease during the shoots.

Since Jake was based out of Seattle now they had decided to make it the location for the first shoot. It helped that several of the skaters on their list would be in town already for a show at the Key Arena and that three of the athletes Victor had lined up trained out of Salt Lake City, which was only a two-hour plane ride away. Yuuri and Victor would be spending a week in Seattle before flying to Japan and then back to Russia with Jake.

“Yuuri!” JJ’s enthusiastic greeting welcomed them as they walked into Jake’s studio.

Bella gave a more subdued greeting as she came up behind her husband to greet them both with a smile.

“I didn’t think you were getting here until tomorrow,” Yuuri said in surprise, returning JJ’s hug warmly before giving Bella a hug as well.

“JJ wanted to surprise you both,” Bella told him with a shrug as she hugged Victor in turn.

A lot of people had been surprised when Yuuri and JJ had grown closer, but Yuuri thought their friendship made a lot of sense when you thought about it. They understood each other in a way that other people would never get—they both suffered from anxiety in a career that didn’t really allow for it.

After JJ’s panic attack at the Grand Prix Finals Yuuri had reached out to offer JJ his support, expecting his overtures to be rebuffed by the arrogant and egotistical skater. Only to discover that JJ’s bravado was largely a front he used to cope with his disorder. Underneath it all, JJ was a hard-working, earnest young man who didn’t really know how to interact with people as just himself.

In the past couple of years JJ had become one of Yuuri’s closest friends, so he was genuinely thrilled to see him and Bella and was looking forward to spending some time with them both while they were all in Seattle.

“Hey, you made it!”

Jake came into the front room, dropping a box onto a table as he greeted Yuuri.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” he told Victor, shaking his hand.

“And you” Victor replied warmly.

They spent the remainder of the day touring the studio and going over the game plan for their shoots. Both Yuuri and JJ had decided they wanted to do the shoot with their significant others—well, Victor had insisted really, but Yuuri had been more than happy to oblige. Yuuri’s mind started to wander when Jake started waxing poetic about their striking coloring and how amazing the contrast was going to look.

“You all fit the concept of this series so perfectly,” he enthused over dinner. “The idea that love is universal and can be found anywhere, with anyone, and in such a diverse range of combinations!”

“I’m glad you’re excited about this,” Yuuri told him honestly. “I was so worried that you would be upset about the backlash and all the media attention… and well, that you wouldn’t want to get involved with any of it. I thought you might hate me—”

“Oh Yuuri,” Jake said fondly, shaking his head. “Why would I be mad at you? None of that was your fault. And besides, because of everything that’s happened I am getting to work on a project that is a photographer’s dream!”

Yuuri gave Jake a relieved smile, relaxing into his chair as Victor started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Ooooh, that right there is perfect,” Jake said suddenly, pulling out his notebook, and jotting down a few notes. “I can definitely use that.”

Yuuri chuckled as JJ gave him a look and rolled his eyes jokingly, a large smile plastered all over his face. Bella swatted at him playfully as Victor started going over different ideas for their shoot tomorrow. Yuuri took it all in, enjoying this small moment with his friends as they laughed and joked the night away.

   


~

   


“Are you decent!” JJ yelled into the room.

“Um, not really,” Yuuri called back nervously, looking down at his very naked, make-up covered self.

“Nope,” Victor added gleefully. “Although, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I think I’ll go call your mother,” Yuuri heard Bella tell JJ. He could hear the laughter in her voice as she kissed JJ goodbye.

JJ slipped into the room as Jake was guiding them into their first pose, “Victor go ahead and sit in the center. No, go ahead and cross your legs. Yep, just like that. Now Yuuri, I want you to sit at an angle in front of him, right here, and then turn towards him. Stop. Your body angle is perfect, but can you angle your head back towards me a bit, so I can make out your profile… perfect. Ok, you can both relax for a minute while I fix the light settings but try and stay in that position.”

“No problem,” Victor said as Jake pointed his camera in their direction and snapped a few shots, fiddling with the dials and repositioning the lights before he started doing it all over again.

JJ must have noticed the nervous set of Yuuri’s shoulders or perhaps the way that Victor was rubbing his arm softly—he had once confessed to JJ that it was something Victor did whenever Yuuri was nervous. It was his way of showing Yuuri that he believed in him and his strength, but that he was also there if Yuuri needed him. Yuuri had also admitted that the gesture _did_ help to ground him and calm his nerves and had asked if Bella did anything similar for JJ when he got anxious in public. JJ had thought about it before telling him how Bella would sometimes grab his hand and kind of play with his fingers. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but it did have a way of distracting him and getting him out of his own head.

Yuuri’s anxiety creeped up at the weirdest times sometimes, he couldn’t event tell you _why_ he was panicking right now. He was surrounded by close friends and his husband. People who loved him. It would make more sense if some of the other athletes were here, the ones that Victor had invited. After all, Yuuri didn’t know them, and really, all of this was happening because naked pictures of _him_ had popped up on the internet—

Victor laughed beside him, prompting him to look up at JJ who was doing an impression of… was that Yakov? He gave an incredulous huff of laughter. JJ winked at him before breaking into an eerily perfect rendition of Ciao Ciao, prompting Yuuri and Victor to both break down laughing. The click of the camera’s shutter forgotten for the moment.

   


  


   


“Oh, that is perfect…” Jake mumbled to himself as he snapped pictures, drawing everyone’s attention back to him and the reason they were there.

“Sorry, did we move around too much?” Victor asked apologetically.

“Not at all,” Jake answered distractedly. “Just keep doing what you are doing for now, and don’t mind me. I’ll let you know if I want you to do something.”

“Ok,” they both said, staring at Jake expectantly.

“…Right, Victor go ahead and rest you hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck and play with his hair. Good. Now I want you both to think about the moment when you first realized you were in love with the other.”

“Mmmmm, that is a really nice memory,” Victor murmured thoughtfully.

Yuuri looked over at him with a shy smile and thought about the first time he had seen Victor skate, when he was still just a kid. How his superficial love for Victor growing up had inspired him and driven him to succeed, eventually leading him to the man himself. His love for Victor was interwoven into Yuuri’s entire life story, but he hadn’t realized he was _in love_ with Victor until China.

He had been on the ice, but it wasn’t his Eros routine he was skating, it had been during the long program, that he had had his epiphany.

During the first half of his routine he had angrily berated Victor in his head. For being inexperienced and really, for being human. As Yuuri skated he had realized that Victor’s fallacies made him love Victor even more. He loved Victor’s flightiness, even when it drove him nuts, he loved how panicked Victor was about losing his hair and how he whined when Yuuri teased him about it. He loved how Victor always seemed to give him just what he needed even when he had fucked everything up completely. Yuuri had realized that Victor, the skating idol had just been the beginning of his story, he was now in love with Victor, the man. As he continued skating to “Yuri on Ice,” a song that represented him and his life as a professional skater, he had also realized that he wanted this Victor—the _real_ Victor—to be with him until the end of his story too.

Since Yuuri wasn’t always good with words, he told Victor “I love you,” for the first time with his skating by changing his last jump—during a skate that represented his life as a skater—to Victor’s signature move. Yuuri’s lips turned up in a private smile as he remembered Victor’s response to Yuri’s declaration.

“Those expressions were perfect,” Jake praised them after a few minutes. “I think I’ve gotten what I was looking for in this pose, let’s move on to the standing positions now. First, we’ll have you face each other side to side, then we can get the back shots with Victor looking over your shoulder.”

Jake was moving around them, gently angling them into position as JJ took his leave.

“I’m going to go check on Bella, text me when you guys are finished,” he told them before heading out the door with a jaunty wave.

They both raised a hand in a quick salute goodbye before they were manhandled back into position by a disgruntled looking photographer. “I finally had them in the perfect position, damn you,” he yelled after JJ, fighting back a grin.

The only reply was JJ’s laughter echoing down the hall.

   


~

   


Two months later, Yuuri took his place under the spotlight. As the first chords of the piano trickled seductively across the ice he raised his arm with a snap of his fingers. The spotlight followed him as he broke into a staccato step sequence, which was then echoed by Victor across the ice as they made their way towards each other.

Yuuri had laughed when Victor originally proposed skating a tango to Libertango but had promptly turned red when Victor excitedly gave his justification for the idea. The theme for the show was sensuality, Victor had explained calmly before proceeding to tell him—and the _entire room_ _full of people_ — how completely smitten he had become with Yuuri’s _sensuality_ when they had danced the tango together at that fateful banquet. Yuuri had quickly smacked a hand over Victor’s mouth the minute he started waxing poetic about how sexy Yuuri was dancing the tango. He had dragged a protesting Victor from the room with him as he made his escape in order to prevent Victor from starting up again as soon as he left.

In the end he had agreed to do it, just so Victor would shut up about it. Although, to be fair, he probably would have given in regardless. Yuuri trusted Victor’s judgement when it came to skating, and as expected, the routine had been amazing.

They finished with a flourish to thunderous applause, grinning goofishly at each other as they held hands and took a bow before skating off the ice. JJ and Otabek nodded in greeting as they passed, moving onto the ice together to take their positions. Yuuri and Victor shared a bottle of water as they watched the two perform their piece from the sidelines.

Later at the banquet, Yuuri briefly took the stage to introduce Jake, telling them how proud he was of the project and his involvement before handing the mike over.

Jake explained the inspiration for the project—mainly the lack of diverse representation in the mass media when it came to sensuality and sexuality. Not only was it lacking when it came to the types of people represented— race, age, body type, gender—but was also missing the many different and wonderful ways people came together because of attraction and love.

“Yuuri first helped me tackle this project when we were both in college together. I’m sure most of you have already seen the results of that collaboration,” Jake chuckled. The room filled with light laughter as the gathered crowd joined him good-naturedly.

“It has been my great joy to work with Yuuri again, and his husband Victor, to bring you this new collection. The subjects in this series come from all over the world, they each carry a unique combination of identities that sets them apart from everyone else. And yet they all have one identity in common, they are all athletes. This one identity unifies them, even though they are different races, ages, they come from different cultures, and have different gender expressions or different sexual orientations,” he paused for a moment. “I encourage you, as you look through the gallery tonight, to see how each of these individuals is more than that. More than an athlete. More than an age or a gender… How their uniqueness and their love makes them beautiful.”

He raised his glass of champagne in a toast to the crowd, “Thank you for coming out tonight, we hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

After giving the room a small bow he stepped off the stage and made his way back to Yuuri, “Oh god, how awful was that? Did I even make sense?”

“I think you did great,” Yuuri reassured him. “Thank you again for doing all this, I know I’ve said it before, but I really do appreciate it.”

“Oh my god, Yuuri! How many times do I have to tell you that you are doing _me_ a favor,” Jake moaned.

“Probably another hundred times at least,” Phichit teased, coming up to stand next to them.

“Phichit,” Jake cried out giving him a hug hello. “It’s good to see you man.”

“You too, although now that the gallery is open I really want to see your work. Especially _my_ photo,” he said with a wink. “You better have made me look good or you know there will be consequences.”

“Of course I did,” Jake huffed with mock outrage. “I’m a professional, after all. It’s what I do.”

Yuuri shook his head in amusement as they wandered away to go check out the gallery. He had to shoo them off when they tried to drag him with them, promising to catch up later after he found Victor.

“Watch how many of those you drink tonight,” Phichit had smirked over his shoulder as they left, giving the glass in Yuuri’s hand a pointed look and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh seriously,” Yuuri had whined, rolling his eyes. “Shoo, both of you!”

He watched them fade into the crowd before scanning the room for Victor’s bright head of hair. It was distinct enough that he could usually track down his husband in a large crowd from that feature alone. That or his laugh. Which incidentally, he now heard off to his right.

He headed that direction, catching random snippets of conversation as he went. Yurio’s voice however made him pause.

“But they’re _not_ all athletes,” Yurio was grumbling. “JJ’s wife was one of the models and she’s not an athlete, she’s just married to one—”

Irritated, Yuuri turned sharply with every intention of setting Yurio straight but was beat to the punch by Otabek.

“Bella _is_ an athlete Yura,” Otabek told him calmly—for more calmly then Yuri would have to be honest. “She was a professional gymnast when she was younger. That’s actually how she and JJ first met, they were both living at an Olympic training facility at the time, before JJ moved to the US to train with Celestino.”

“So, what happened then?” Yurio asked hesitantly.

“She had an injury—”

Otabek’s voice faded away as Yuuri continued wending his way through the crowded room until he reached Victor.

His husband reached back and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into the small circle of people Victor was talking too. Yuuri relaxed into him and listened as Victor finished telling a story before making his excuses and pulling Yuuri out of the room and down a darkened hallway.

“Victor, where are we going? People are going to miss—umph,” Yuuri was cut off abruptly when Victor pinned him against the wall and grabbed his lips in a desperate and hungry kiss. His leg pressed between both of Yuuri’s as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled Yuuri against him to grind their cocks together. Victor deepened the kiss, tangling one hand in Yuuri’s hair and pulling sharply as Yuuri’s hands slipped down to grab Victor’s firm ass in a tight grip, kneading the flesh encouragingly as Victor’s hips sped up and he let out a breathy moan.

“Victor,” Yakov’s voice bellowed at them from down the hall.

Yuuri broke their kiss with a whimper, “I _told_ you they would miss us.”

“I know. But I have been desperate to kiss you all night,” Victor panted, catching his breath. “ _I_ told _you_ that you and the tango just does something to me.”

“Yeah, well… welcome to my world,” Yuuri muttered under his breath as Yakov rounded the corner. “You’re _literally_ my wank fantasy come to life.”

“God Yuuri, you can’t just say things like that,” Victor hissed, adjusting himself discreetly as Yakov berated them both for leaving the party and ordered them to return immediately. He had somebody he needed to introduce them to, and _yes_ , it was important.

“Just wait till we get home tonight,” Yuuri whispered seductively. “I promise to make it worth the wait.”

“God, I love you,” Victor moaned grabbing Yuuri for another quick kiss, right there in the main hallway.

“Vitya! Yuuri!” Yakov snapped, prompting them both to jump apart guiltily, as they fought to keep from laughing.

“Coming Yakov!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow my art, my drabbles or come geek out with me about any of my fandoms I can be found on tumblr [here](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)


End file.
